The princess and the guardian
by LunaMoonlight100
Summary: Gaz is princess of Irk and she had everything her heart could desire. But the war made her father to send her and her guardian to the planet Earth, where she will be safe until she is ready to take the crown. Forbidden romance. Comments please!


On Irk, the planet on which ruler of Irken Empire lived with his children, the war was coming. King Membrane has never been so nervous in his life. He wished this could never happen but you can't go against the faith. 1000 years ago, humans appeared on Irk and found a bunch of little green beings that could live only for 10 minutes. Humans gave them a PAK, that allowed them to grow like humans, and teached them how to speak, think, calculate, feel, and above all, love. As the sign of gratitude, Irkens proclaimed humans as their rulers. Irkens were their servants, tutors, guardians and even friends. Only the best of the best were royal guardians. But not all Irkens wanted humans as their rulers. There have always been some of them who would attack the royalties or something similar. This war was an example.  
King called for his children. Prince Dib showed up, followed by his guardian, Tak. Tak was the best of the best on the Guardian Academy and she wasn't person you want as the enemy.

-What's going on, father? - He asked.

-We have to wait for your sister, son. - King said. In that moment, princess Gaz walked in, also followed by her guardian, Zim. The red eyed Irken has been Gaz's guardian for only one year, but a best friend for ages. Even if he wasn't the best student back on the academy, he would give his life for the princess. King knew that, and he requested that Zim become Gaz's guardian.

- Well, here she is. Now father, tell us. - Dib said.

- All right. My children, we're probably in the biggest war in history of Irken Empire. I was sure that it is going too happened so in the name of all Irkens, I have to make a decision. We're losing badly and we need to save the kingdom. Gaz, my beloved daughter, I'm not suppose to tell you this until your birthday, but you're 15 now and occasion is 're going to heir the throne of Irk.- Her father said.

-What?! - Both Gaz and Dib asked. Zim and Tak didn't say anything but they were in shock. Everyone thought that Dib is heir of the king. Dib was older, and he was king's son.

-B-b- but I'm older! And I'm your SON! I should heir you by every wright. She is too young and she got the lousy guardian. - Dib said. When Gaz heard Dib, she wanted to punch him so hard in his oversized head, but she controlled herself.

- Son, when your sister was born, she had a crown mark on her shoulder. If that isn't a sign of great future leader, I don't know what it is. She is also very smart for her age and has great ideas of progress. And maybe her guardian isn't good as yours but she and I trust him. - When Zim heard this, he smiled. He was honored by this. He lost his parents in war when he was very young. His father was the king's guardian, and he gave his life for the king. The king never forgot it. Zim's mother was combat tutor, and when she heard what happened to her husband she went in battle and never came back. Zim was sent on the Academy, and he becomes princess's guardian. He never thought he could repay enough to king for that.

- Why are you telling me this now, father? - Gaz asked.

- Because you're going somewhere safe and far away. It's too dangerous for you here and you're too important. - King said.

- No, I'm not leaving my home and family! No war shall make me do that! - Gaz said.  
- What about me? - Dib asked.

-You're staying here and helping. Gazlene, I'm not asking you will you go, I'm ordering you! Now follow me. - King said. They went benith the castle in the caves. Inside was a small, but fast ship in purple colur with Irken symbol.  
-Where am I suppose to go?- Gaz asked.

-The coordinations are already typed in, honey. And Zim, you know how Gaz is important to me and other Irkens,don't you? - King asked Zim.

-Yes, my king. - He said.  
-You need to protect her by any cost, understand? That's why I choose you for this. You are not...smart in anything , but you're stupid enough to do anything. She is the future of Irken Empire. Protect her by any way you know. –

-Yes, my king. She means to me more as much as you. - Zim said to that moment everything heard screams and fights.

-Hurry up! Go now! - King said. Gaz got inside the ship, followed by Zim. King and Dib went in the fight, and Zim started the ship. In next few seconds they reached Irken atmosphere. They both saw entire Irken armada shooting at the enemies. Zim avoided them and they went in the space. They gave one last look at the Irk and went for planet that will be their home for a while. He turned on the auto- pilot and turned to Gaz. She was sitting next to the glass with her knees pressed to her chest, looking at the space but Zim knew it that her minds were somewhere else.

-You know he's wright, Gaz, you're too important. - He said to her.

-Not enough to stay and help. - Gaz said. Zim was looking at her. She was tall, only a few inches shorter than him, her purple hair was covering almost her entire face. It was really popping her Hazel eyes. Her figure was thin yet feminnistic and irresistible to him. Her voice was like the music to him. Being so close to her was so strange to him. Everybody thought a friendship between a princess and the guardian was strange, but they didn't cared.

-And how? You can't fight... - He shuted up when he saw her angry look.

-Where are we going? - She asked.

-According to the coordinations, at the planet called Earth. –

-That's a place of our are coming from Earth. - Gaz said.

-So, they look like you? - Zim asked.

-Yup. –

-Than I'm going to need a disguise. - He said.

-Mhmm? - She asked.

-Well I don't look like you. I mean, we're not the same species. - That was true. He had green skin, big red eyes, three fingers, no nose or ears and PAK attached to his back.

-Allright. When are we going to get there? - She asked.

-In this speed, for day. You should get some sleep, ya know. - Zim told her.

-OK.*YAWN*. What are you going to do? –

-I will make my disguise. Sweet dreams, Gazzy. - He told her.

-I would say to you too, but you don't sleep. - She said and fell smiled and started to work.


End file.
